


Daze

by zuzeca



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Present Tense, Watchmen Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/pseuds/zuzeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bubastis was really the Kirin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of drabbles and short fics written many years ago on the Watchmen kinkmeme for [this prompt](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2617.html?thread=5075513#t5075513) and never de-anoned. Terminal quote taken from Volume 5 of the PSoH manga. Enjoy.

After meeting, and working with, a man who glowed blue and could rearrange matter as though it were clay, who spoke of the future as though it had already happened, Adrian Veidt thought nothing could surprise him. 

“The kirin has chosen you,” says the slender, feminine man who’d introduced himself as “D”.

“I beg your pardon? Is this about money?”

D smoothes his flowered cheongsam in a gesture of annoyance. “This may not be what I would prefer, but it has made its choice, and the will of the kirin must be obeyed.” He produces a white business card, from where Adrian is not sure, since his garment does not appear to have any pockets, and slides it across the desk between them. “My card. If you would come down to my shop—”

“Look,” says Adrian, “if this is a scam, I’m not entirely sure what you want from me.”

Mismatched eyes narrow. “I assure you, Mr. Veidt, this is no scam. If you feel the need to insult a creature that has existed since before your pitiful species crawled out of the muck, then by all means, stay here. I shan’t bother you any more.” D rises and exits with a huff, leaving Adrian twirling the card between his fingers.

The shop is tiny, decorated in garish colors, crammed between a restaurant and an herbalist, between lines of headless ducks and twisted brown roots. D ushers him inside and the sickly sweet scent of incense overpowers him. Clearly agitated, he beckons Adrian towards the back of the shop, pulling open a set of carved doors, dropping back and then Adrian forgets all about him.

It’s beautiful, this creature of legend, though he won’t remember anything about it later, except the eyes. Golden and compelling, filling his whole field of vision, one moment the gentle eyes of a young girl, then reptilian, slit pupils beneath the horns of a stag, the next moment soft, round eyes, peering from the long face of a black stallion and he knows.

“Bucephalus,” he breathes.

Bell tones of laughter fill his mind. _Yes, my king._

“You gave Alexander the world.”

_What is your desire?_

“To save the world. I am called the World’s Smartest Man, but even I cannot see how stop humanity from destroying itself.”

_I can show you the way, but it will not be easy._

“I understand. I would give anything to accomplish this.”

_So have they all said._

Lightning arcs through him, but it is a bolt of knowledge, of terrible understanding and he falls to the floor, weeping.

“Horrible,” he gasps, “so many dead. Is there no other way?”

_You will be successful._

“How can I bear this burden?”

_I will be with you._

And then it is changing, shifting. Purple fur ripples to cover scales and stag horns soften into pointed feline ears. The yellow eyes remain. It approaches and nuzzles him where he lies.

_Will you name me, my king?_

He rises, the word springing effortlessly to his lips.

“Bubastis.” 

-

_“In the past, many emperors have made pacts with the kirin. No beast has brought more change to the people of the world…or more death… No man can tame the kirin. The kirin selects an appropriate king…and the kirin grants his every desire. But those desires don’t come cheap, and the cost is payable in blood.”_


End file.
